Tenants
by Melyan
Summary: (incomplete, updated weekly)AU: Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko are sarcastic siblings who take on two tenants, Enishi and Kenshin. Drawn into a conspiracy, they struggle as their intertwining pasts haunt the present. OOCness ahead. Pairings uncertain.
1. Ordinary Life

** Notes: ** Hey, this is my first try at an RK fic, hopefully its not as disasterous as its future seems to be. Its an AU set in modern times (don¡¦t we all love AUs? Jodan jodan, sumimasen desu ne). I don¡¦t know how this fic is going to evolve, if anyone would like to help me revise my chapters before I post them please do e-mail me (jenny124@yahoo.com). Well, here goes nothing. 

Officious sounding voice proclaims: ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

* * *

** Prologue ** A Unordinary Day in an Ordinary Life 

"Kaoru, I'm going to be late tonight. Don't wait up for dinner, I'll take care of myself" Sano bristled about, grabbing a piece of toast carefully smeared with jam and gulping down coffee. ¡§Have a good day baby sis¡¨ He grinned and rushed out the door. 

"Have a good day too ani*" Kaoru called dejectedly, watching her brother leaving the apartment. She glanced at the mess around the kitchen. When will this vicious cycle ever cease? In about 10 minutes, her younger sibling, Yahiko, will awake and the same will happen again. Thankfully her home making skills have improved tenfold since she started religiously adhering to the book _ Idiots Guide to Home Care and Cooking (the Fool-Proof Edition) _. What could she do? Ever since their parents left them, no, abandoned them is a better description, she had assumed the role of the homemaker. Her older brother took care of the financial aspects of their lives. All of them completed their schooling a couple of years back, well, not completely. Kaoru and Sano both graduated last spring. Yahiko still had a couple of years left to tackle. Was she bitter? Probably, but she wasn't complaining and life wasn't treating her too badly. 

They scarcely had time for anything but each other. Life wasn't mundane; they were barely able to take care of themselves. She sighed and pieced together a sandwich for Yahiko, she shouldn't be pessimistic, she should be grateful for what she had. 

"Oi! Yahiko-chan! Wake up!" Kaoru whacked her brother's head with a pillow. "Your breakfast is getting cold" Yahiko slightly opened one eye and watched Kaoru storm about his room in frustration. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Yahiko screamed, jumped on Kaoru and succeeded in knocking her over. 

"Why you. . ." Kaoru breathed murderously "I'm gonna get you!" Yahiko grinned smugly as a tickle fest commenced. 

"Busu, you've slowed down considerably. . .getting old so soon?" Yahiko smirked as Kaoru attempted to pinch his cheeks.

"For your information, everyone gets older by each passing day. I am NOT slower" Kaoru pinned Yahiko down, rubbed his head rather harshly and grinned. "I got YOU this time" 

"Oh shove it Busu, I'm gonna be late for class" Yahiko huffed and pushed Kaoru out of his room "I need to change" 

"Fine then, hurry up, I better be able to get to work on time today. I'm warning you, if I'm late I¡¦ll have your head because my boss will have mine" Kaoru retorted half-heartedly. Her younger brother always made her feel light-hearted and less jaded. Kaoru paper-bagged the almost forgotten ham sandwich and tossed it in Yahiko's direction when he emerged from his room, fully clothed and ready for class. 

"There's one thing we are all grateful for. . ." Yahiko pronounced sarcastically as he caught the sandwich bag. 

"What's that? Finally thankful for all the times your sister has had to wake you up in order to get your ass to class on time?" Kaoru grabbed her lunch, wallet, keys, laptop, shoved them into a nearby handbag and hoisted the combination onto her shoulders. 

"No. I'm grateful because ani bought you that cook book. Now I can live each day in peace without having to taste things no man has ever voluntarily put down his mouth" Kaoru slapped the back of Yahiko¡¦s head as they headed out the door. 

"Oh, Sano isn't coming home to eat tonight. Do you have other plans as well?" Kaoru slipped into their family Honda Civic and buckled down her seat belt. 

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, I have to work overtime tonight. My stupid boss wants extra hours this week because we are getting close to the holidays and you know how popular flowers will be on" Yahiko smirked sarcastically "Independence Day" Kaoru laughed. 

"Your boss needs a serious reality check. July fourth? Why would people need flowers to celebrate that particular holiday?" 

"I was just messing you with" Yahiko grinned "But seriously though, July is a popular time for couples to get married and we are swamped with extra orders. I think we have to take care of six weddings alone this month" Kaoru snickered as she pulled into the parking lot close to the Science Center of Yahiko's University. 

"I never thought the day would come where little Yahiko chan would give up family time in order to sit around and arrange flowers" Yahiko rolled his eyes as he climbed out the car "Just take care of yourself baby brother, don¡¦t overwork" 

"Look who's talking Busu" Yahiko closed the door and headed towards the science center. 

Kaoru pulled out of the parking lot and checked her watch, there was still a good thirty minutes before she was due at work. Finally, she could take a leisurely drive down to that infernal building. She sighed. Office work was not entertaining. She had a scintillating day filled with copying, meetings and reports ahead of her. She should have realized what kind of job a MBA would bring her. Bleh. Economics was fun, not this. She sighed. Maybe she should start looking at different positions in other companies. Whatever, right? She should be grateful for having a decent paying job during times of economic difficulties. 

"I see you're on time today Kamiya-san" Kaoru groaned as she heard the condescending tone of her ever-sarcastic boss, Hajime Saitou. No matter how hard the company had tired to persuade its leading stock broker otherwise, he still maintained the practice of smoking indoors during office hours. 

"Hai, I managed to wake my brother up earlier than usual" Kaoru sneezed as she whiffed the scent of Saitou's cigarettes. 

"Well, congratulations.¡¨ Saitou replied sarcastically "Let's see if you are equally successful in these" He handed her hefty stack of paperwork "I expect them by noon" 

"Hai" replied Kaoru wearily. She settled into her desk, located adjacent to Saitou¡¦s office, and prepared herself for a tedious morning. 

"Mornin¡¦ Kamiya-san!" a cheerful voice caught Kaoru's attention as she placed down her ballpoint pen.

"Seta-san! How are you this morning?" Saitou's second assistant looked equally as stressed as Kaoru.

"I think Saitou is upset about something" Soujiro sighed as he gestured towards the mound of papers clustering his desk. 

"You too?" Kaoru exclaimed "He wants mine by noon" Soujiro paled. 

"He wants mine by 11. Oh. . .¡¨"They both groaned and buried themselves into a world of numbers, letters and formalities. 

Kaoru's vision, after four hours of processing lines on pieces of paper, was watered and blurry. She slid the stack into Saitou's inbox with a triumphant smile. 

"I see you've finished" Saitou glanced at the pile of papers resting in his inbox. "You may go on your lunch break. Don't, however, expect this afternoon to be any easier" 

"Hai" Kaoru bowed in frustration. This man will never let up. I'll get him back one day, she promised herself inwardly. She gathered her lunch from her handbag and headed towards her customary lunch gathering with work companions when she was interrupted by her cell phone. Great, Kaoru thought, if either one of my idiot brothers needs me to perform a favor during my sole break of the day, I'll break his neck. 

"Moshi moshi?" Kaoru flipped open her silver Motorola. 

"Kaoru?" 

"Sano?" 

"You guessed correctly!" Kaoru was greeted by a deep laugh as she rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want?" Sano chuckled when he heard the impatience and annoyance exhibited in her voice. 

"Why can't an older brother check on his baby sister?" Sano replied, mocking sincerity. 

"Oh you idiot, I know you never call just to check on me. What do you want?" Kaoru glanced down at her watch, her short break was slowly slipping away. . . 

"I'm not that bad, come on, give me some more credit. Anyway, remember our discussion yesterday regarding our home finance?"Kaoru did not like where this conversation was heading. 

"Of course I remember. Economy is bad. Hence, pay is bad and we have no money" Kaoru sighed. They all worked just as hard. It wasn't their fault the economy was failing everyone. 

"Exactly" The assurance in Sano¡¦s voice made Kaoru roll her eyes. 

"What kind of half-assed answer did you find this time?" Kaoru pressed, not really wanting to hear the solution that has graced the head of her brother. 

"You know how we've had that extra room in the apartment for a while?" Sano paused "I ran into a friend today and he was looking for a place to stay. . ." Kaoru cut Sano off before he could even finish his sentence. 

"I'm not having any one of your friends around the house. I don't care what you say, the final answer is no, no and NO." The characteristics of Sano's friends, well, those friends that would need to find a place to stay - loud, rowdy and often disrespectful - were not exactly qualities that one looked for in a tenant. Kaoru's life was already filled with enough trouble; there was no need to add more. 

"Aw come on. Just give the guys chance" Sano pleaded. 

"Wait! Guys!? You mean, there's _ more _ than one friend? You must be kidding me Sano, that room is barely big enough for two" 

"Does this mean my baby sister is thinking about this proposition" Kaoru groaned. 

"Sano, I'm stressed enough as it is. I really don't need more ¡¥children¡¦ to take care of" Karou stated angrily while looking at her watch. Great, only fifteen more minutes of break left. Life was just getting merrier by the second, wasn¡¦t it? She didn't even want to speculate what Saitou has in store for her this afternoon. 

"Please~~~~~~~~" Sano donned a sugar-sweet voice "Pretty please? If you say yes I promise I'll do half all the chores"

"Sano, listen, I don't want to hear another wo. . . wait, you said HALF of the chores?" Kaoru grinned; her brother had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

"I swear, half of the chores you do" Half of the chores didn't seem so bad, contemplated Sano, Kaoru seemed to pull thorough each day just fine. He would manage all right. 

"Ha! Rooster-head moron, I got your number on this one. You've got a deal" Kaoru one, Sano zero, she cheered inwardly. "So, when is this arrangement going to happen?" 

"Well, I was hoping tonight?" Sano hoped he wasn't pushing the line. He knew it was a bit much to ask of his sister. He really didn't have much of a choice though; his two friends were in quite a fix. 

"Tonight!? Geeeez, you owe me big" Kaoru sighed, what a day. . . what a day . . . "Oh, have you asked Yahiko yet?" 

"I texted him a message and he replied ¡¥whatever, leave me alone just don¡¦t piss off the busu¡¦" Sano waited for an angry response on the other side. He knew she hated it when Yahiko called her busu.

"That's just great" Kaoru replied sarcastically "I'll be known for the rest of my life as Busu, the caretaker of two twenty-some year-old boys, won¡¦t I? Seriously though, how is this going to work out?" Sano one, Kaoru zero, Sano triumphantly cheered inwardly. 

"Well, I suppose I'll give them the address to the house and they'll show up sometime after eight tonight" 

"How specific, some time after eight, I can just sit around the house by myself tonight, acting like some moron. Aren't you going to be there? I don't think I'll be too comfortable. . ." Sano butted in before she could finish. 

"Kaoru, think of this more like ¡¥extra time alone to relax.¡¦ Besides, They're really nice, I'm sure everything will work out. I can't quit my engagement tonight. Its really crucial that I be there¡¨ Kaoru could tell by the happiness embedded in Sano's pronouncement that he was not out tonight on ¡¥official¡¦ business. 

"Easy for you to say. . . New girl?" 

"Oh come on, don't make it sound so bad. She's awesome. Works at the city hospital. . ." Sano protested teasingly. 

"Spare me any explanation you have" Kaoru rubbed her temples in despair "All right, so, what do I do? Clean up the spare room, wait for these guys to come, entertain them, then feel like a gigantic moron when they don¡¦t laugh at my lame jokes and you come back drunk?" 

"Don't be so bitter sis, its not good for you" 

"Says the man who tops me in every battle of sarcasm" Kaoru¡¦s stomach grumbled. "Look, I really gotta go." 

"Hungry?" 

"What do you think?" 

"All right, all right. You're the best sis" 

"Save the flattery for your new girl. Ja. . . " Kaoru hung up the phone only to realize that she knew neither the names of her new tenants nor what they looked like. So smart Kaoru, she snorted, so smart. Lunch was going to be over in ten minutes, Kaoru stared down at her sandwich, looks like a stress-reliving break was not what fate had in mind. She stretched and sat back down at her desk, wolfing everything down in five and began working again. 

The amount of work Saitou dumped on her and Soujiro this afternoon made the morning seem like a pleasure cruise. Something must be bothering this man, Kaoru thought, he was bossy normally. . . but it was never like this. 

"Kaoru-san" Soujiro ruffled the papers that he ran through and placed them at the corner of his desk. "You seem agitated this afternoon, well, its perfectly understandable since Saitou has given us so much work. . ." 

"I'm okay, seriously. My idiot brother just decided that we were going to take on tenants today. That might be what trigged the agitation." Kaoru smiled as she patted the stack of papers that consumed the surface area of her desk "Yes! And I¡¦m done!" She checked her watch, 6pm, good. Just enough time to return to the apartment and clean up before Sano¡¦s friends arrive. "Soujiro, I'm going to rush out right now. Don't let Saitou see me, he might think of some excuse just to keep me longer. I'll treat to dinner sometime, I promise. Thanks!" With that Kaoru dashed out of the office, leaving a bewildered Soujiro staring at the new mound of paperwork Saitou slipped on his desk to finish before he left the office. 

Kaoru folded the remaining blanket and admired her handiwork. The room seemed somewhat clean. The bed appeared comfortable. What more could Sano's good-for-nothing friends need? She filled a mug with orange juice and flipped on the TV. 

"Gang busting has reached an all new high. The leaders of an important underground mafia network were almost cornered in a meeting last evening, their code names are Shiroi Tora* and Akai Ryu*. Their true identity remains hidden, however. . ." Boring, thought Kaoru. Crime busting was constantly reaching an ¡¥all new high¡¦. Violence was all that TV ever displayed now, mou, why pay attention to it when it didn¡¦t concern you? Her thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell. 

"I wonder who this may be" She muttered sarcastically and headed towards the door. "Hello, may I help you?" 

She was greeted by two men of Sano's age. One was tall, muscular, and was graced with white hair. The other was shorter, slimmer, and was graced with red hair. Both did not look too, what was the word? Warm? Cheerful? Kind? Kaoru wished that the white haired man could at least wipe that menacing grin off his face. The hostility in the red haired man's eyes could. . .oh man Sano, I'm going to kill you when you get back, Kaoru rubbed her temples in desperation. The red-head spoke first. 

"You must be Sano's sister. I'm Himura Kenshin" He bowed politely. 

". . .Yukishiro Enishi, Hajimameshite Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" The tall one inclined his head slightly. Kaoru's mind was swarming with confusing thoughts. She said the only words that came into her mind. 

"I'm Kaoru, um, welcome to my, no wait, yours. . . oh goodness, the home that you might, well, kind of be staying in for a while. . ." Great, just great. . .what a wonderful way to make a good first impression. Kaoru smacked herself silently. "I can usually string together a coherent sentence. . . but its been a stressful day, anyway, Please, come in" 

* * *

** AN: ** Eek, edited it, sort of. Really no big change (except for Kenshin, changed him into the batousai), just a little line added here and there. I know there was no hint of plot in this chapter. . .but, I had to set something up and get this idea that was swarming in my head out in the open. This is the second fic that I¡¦ve ever written so please, go easy on me. As usual, I accept all types of reviews ^_~ Constructive criticism/advice being my favorite. I also need some opinions, shall I make this B/K or E/K? I¡¦m really torn. Or I could just be really indecisive and make a huge love triangle and leave it up to you guys to decide. Either way someone will be extremely hurt. Until next time (if there is one) THANKS FOR READING and review!!! 

** Japanese Annotations **

** Ani :** Used when referring to your brother. Oni san is used when referring to someone else¡¦s brother. 

** Ane: ** Used when referring to your sister. One san is used when referring to someone else¡¦s sister. 

** Shiroi Tora **: White Tiger, literally. 

** Akai Ryu ** : Red Dragon, literally. 


	2. Blur, Drunk And Cynics

AN: BACK! Its been almost a year (almost). REVISION ALERT! REVISION because of all the things that don't seem to flow. . .so, read it! I changed plot direction, somewhat. Once again, I apologize because I don't update as often as I like, due to circumstances I can't control. Can you believe? Its winter break and I'm studying. Intellectual curiosity must be fulfilled (my ass). Oh, did I say that? No. . . surely I did not (sarcastic laughter). For those few that clicked onto this page, thanks a bundle! Please do tell me what you think (flame me if you'd like, as long as something constructive is embedded within those words). ^_~ Thanks again! Hopefully this chapter won't be a letdown.  
  
Old msg:::::: Its been awhile, yup, I realize that. Sorry about that. Does anyone still remember this fic? Ah well, kudos and a great big chocolate bar to you if you remembered (and the crowd yells: get off stage you lame idiot!). I don't know. I stuck in quite a few odd things in this chapter, I hope they flow. I have a feeling they don't but. . .plus, I can't make promises about updates. This semester is going to murder me academically, but I'll try. If you guys want to read it that is. . .it would horrible if I was just posting this obviously piece of junk online and having people scroll down the webpage rolling their eyes and snorting. Hopefully it wasn't devolved to that. . .oh yeah, for those few who read ch1, I edited it .Kenshin's nice guy character did not fit what I have in mind. Well, thanks for readin'~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Blurs, Drunks and Cynics  
  
Kaoru twiddled her thumbs nervously. She had gotten no more than two words out of her tenants ever since they stepped in her apartment. Okay, perhaps they did say "thank you", "excuse me" and all the other usual pleasantries when she showed them around the apartment. She wished for something, anything that would break this awful silence.  
  
She wasn't dumb. She knew what Sano's past was and what kind of people he associated with. They weren't bad, per say, they just weren't the people your parents would not exactly have liked you to spend your time after school with. She wondered how these two guys were connected. . .maybe they weren't, she really shouldn't pry herself into matters that didn't concern her. Still. . .she wondered. . .  
  
Where is Sano? Kaoru asked herself repeatedly. Where is he? Kaoru vowed never to do another favor for her brother again. She was too much of a push over for her own good.  
  
"Well, this will be your room should you decide to, um, live here" Kaoru gestured towards the small unused room crouched at the corner of the apartment. Kenshin and Enishi merely nodded in response. Kaoru scratched her head slightly as she turned the knob. Before she could react a something resembling a blur shot out of the room and hit her in the stomach. Kaoru yelped in surprise as she caught the blur and tumbled backwards with it.  
  
"Who. . .oof. . ." The blur was lifted off Kaoru as she rubbed her eyes to regain focus on her surroundings.  
  
"Who are you?" a stone cold voice questioned  
  
"Put me down! What the hell do you think you're doing?" protested the blur.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, who and why are you here?"  
  
"I don't care! Put me down, you flame haired butt head!" the owner of the voice squirmed about and thrashed her limbs about in protest.  
  
"Butt. . .head?" The voice now quavered with a tinge of confusion.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!" The blur barked, "Kaoru!! Help me here!!" Kaoru, having heard her name and slightly regained her sense of balance, glanced towards the source of commotion.  
  
"Misao!?" Kaoru was surprised, to say the least, about the sudden appearance of her high school friend. "Misao. . .I haven't seen you for years, what. . . what are you doing here? How did you get in my apartment?"  
  
"First, before I answer any of your questions, can you ask flame boy here to put me down?" Misao argued.  
  
"Oh" Kaoru exclaimed and turned to her two tenants "Would you please let her down? She was my high school classmate, I'm sure she meant no harm. . ." Then, as an afterthought she muttered "Though I don't know how in the world she scrambled in here" Kenshin grunted a response and released Misao.  
  
"Ow! Thanks, jerk. . ." Misao muttered; having hit the ground after Kenshin released her.  
  
"Watch it. . .monkey" Enishi warned.  
  
"I'll watch it. . hey! What did you call me!?" Misao gritted her teeth. Although she was slightly bemused by the scene unfolding in front of her, reason unknown, Kaoru sensed the tensing of the atmosphere and quickly intercepted before any more damage could be done.  
  
"Alright, this is getting out of control," Kaoru rubbed her still aching head "I am going to go to the kitchen and make something to calm myself down. Meanwhile. . . " More of a demand than an invitation, Kaoru pointed at the sofas in front of the living room TV "Sit."  
  
"Ne ne, Kaoru. . ." Misao tugged Kaoru's sleeve.  
  
"What?" She snapped  
  
"I don't mean to be. . .rude or anything. . . well, its just that. . . you know, your cooking. . . and or any domestic skills. . .have always been rather. . ." Kaoru flushed.  
  
"My skills have much improved since Sano, let us not forget that idiot who should be here right now, bought me a rather helpful book. . ." Kaoru scratched her head in embarrassment. "Idiots Guide to Home making and Cooking" Enishi snorted. Kaoru glared at him and then added sheepishly "The foolproof edition" Kenshin smirked. Kaoru shook her head in exasperation and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Here you go," Kaoru returned, balancing four mugs in two hands. "Hot" She warned as she passed the mug to Enishi, who threw her a quizzical look that seemed to say - as if I am stupid enough not to know that.  
  
"All right" Kenshin folded his arms and reclined onto the sofa "I suppose you tell us how you got here and why?"  
  
"Heh . . ." It was Misao's turn to flush red in embarrassment. "Actually, Kaoru. . .I"  
  
"What?" Rather irked at the situation, Kaoru threw Misao an unfriendly look.  
  
"Um. . .I. . .well, you know I am good at. . ." Misao continued to mutter incoherently before taking a deep breath and whispering "Aoshi"  
  
Kaoru flinched and Misao's faced reddened even more. Kenshin's eyes narrowed upon hearing that name but quickly relaxed when Enishi nudged him.  
  
"Yes I do, why?" This was the first time Misao felt chills emitting from Kaoru's voice.  
  
"I know it wasn't pleasant but. . .things have changed" Misao began to defend her wavering position but was quickly waved off by Kaoru.  
  
"Look, you know my opinion of him" in her mind Kaoru added, and you "will never. . . because, well, because you know what happened. . ." Kaoru's knuckles turned white as her fingers intensified their grip on her mug.  
  
"Wait. . ." interjected Enishi, hoping to at least salvage some information from this exchange "You" he pointed at Misao "still haven't explained why you are here"  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't switch the subject" She began sheepishly.  
  
"And I was hoping you would answer the question" snapped Enishi sarcastically.  
  
"Ok. . .well, you see, back in high school. . ow!!" Misao rubbed the spot on her arm where Kaoru pinched her.  
  
"Misao," Kaoru warned "If you know what is good for you, shut up right now."  
  
"Whoa, chill out" Misao patted her friend but received a glare in response "ok ok. . . I'll shut up and keep to the subject"  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru breathed, voice strained "Now, answer Enishi's question"  
  
"You're Enishi? Good to meet you, I'm Misao by the way" She spoke as she turned to Kenshin, who was currently rubbing his temples in frustration. "You are?"  
  
"Misao. . ." Kaoru warned  
  
"Himura Kenshin" He frowned, "Please. . .answer the question now" Misao opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud slam.  
  
"Ta. . da. . ima~" a gloomy and slurred voice interrupted the somewhat tedious exchange.  
  
"Sano?" Kaoru rushed to the door just in time to catch her older brother as he stumbled in, wry grin plastered all over his face. Kaoru sighed, her voice gentle "you okay?"  
  
"She. . .left" Sano sniffed and tumbled over.  
  
"Why? I thought you said. . ." Sano's disgruntled voice cut her off  
  
"Never mind what I said. . . she needed time alone. . . to think. . .pursue career, something about a support group. . .its all over" Kaoru swatted her brother on the forehead.  
  
"You," she chided softy "are hopeless." She hoisted Sano onto her shoulders and attempted to place him onto the sofas. "Wait here. . ." She instructed.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Misao eyed the scene, a little fearful.  
  
"Everything is fine. Since its late, why don't you go change and stay in my room for the evening" almost as an afterthought Kaoru added "Don't ask too many questions, you know you have yours to answer tomorrow."  
  
"Himura san? Yukishiro san?" Enishi and Kenshin tilted their heads slightly in her direction "I'm sorry this had to happen. . .especially on your first night here, but, I need your help with. . .with, well, this" Kaoru failed to turn her grimace into a grin as she pointed in the general direction of her brother. "Could you please help get him into his room? It's the one across from the bathroom, ah, yes, with the. . .thanks"  
  
Wordlessly, Kenshin and Enishi followed her requests. Once out of earshot, Enishi crossed his arms and glared at Kenshin.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Enishi's voice, never diminishing in its sarcastic and bitter quality, nagged at Kenshin.  
  
"Sano is trustworthy" Kenshin hissed softly.  
  
"How about the girl, Kaoru? Need I remind you that. . ."  
  
"Everything will be fine" a groggy voice interrupted.  
  
"Sano!?" Kenshin was a bit caught off guard. "And here I was thinking you were piss drunk"  
  
"Well," Sano grinned good-naturedly "I am piss drunk. But I can still hear some things here and there. . . don't worry about my sister. . .she doesn't know. She won't know. Even if she does, she won't tell"  
  
"Go to sleep, idiot" Kenshin chided as Sano rolled over and returned to his unconscious dream land.  
  
"That wasn't extremely convincing. . ." Enishi warned, his visage darkening slightly.  
  
"Well, you I hope you do realize that Sano is drunk" Kenshin argued "I don't see why we have any reason to doubt any one of them"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything"  
  
"You're too trustworthy"  
  
"You're too cynical"  
  
"You forget too much"  
  
A soft rapping on the door silenced Kenshin and Enishi's bickering.  
  
"Come in" Enishi and Kenshin spoke simultaneously.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kaoru opened the door slightly and stuck her head in "I was just about to go to sleep but wondered if you guys needed anything. Blankets? Towels? Toothbrush? Toothpaste? Pillows?" With each question Kenshin and Enishi shook their heads quietly. "Well, if you get hungry you will just have to raid the fridge. Don't worry, my food doesn't kill. Good night" With a slight bow, Kaoru left the room. Kenshin turned to Enishi, rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Right, and she'll be trouble" Enishi frowned at Kenshin's words.  
  
"You've completely forgotten about Tomoe haven't you?"  
  
AN new: ha ha. Not much changed, but hey, a little less awkward and the words seemed to have flown better. . .(Sigh) read on people, read on and review!  
  
AN old one: Oops, and that ends there. Anymore this short chapter would extend about 200 percent and that would just not be good. Oh yeah, sneak peak at my ideas for the next chapter (which are subject to change. . . oh man I am being specific and helpful) - Misao finally explains and becomes less bimbo-like. Sou reappers. And, what? There is going to be a date!?!? Tune in. . .in about another century for. . . the next chapter (well, you can always encourage me with reviews). Oh, should not have said that. Well, thanks for reading!  
  
Reponses  
  
Kard of Dark K/K? Your wish may be my command! Well, let's just say that I've completely lost sight as to what is going to happen in the relationship arena of things. Don't worry, things will get sorted out in due time. Thanks~~  
  
Bard : You like Yahiko? Hmmmm. . .I wasn't really planning on placing a person for Yahiko. Well, I promise you this, whoever Yahiko ends up being with will be you (but in an alter ego. . .). . . I'm being a butt head. Sorry. But, thanks!!  
  
Jaid Skywalker Glad you think this is cute. ^^ K/K? E/K? ahhh! Well, I'll make sure everyone is happy in the end. Well, I'll try anyway. Thanks~  
  
To my first reviewer with no name: Love triangle. Sounds like a plan ^^ Only mar in the plan is this - I don't know if I'll be able to get that far. I know I know. But, thanks so much for the suggestion! 


	3. Questions Finally Answered

** AN** REVISION ALERT!! 

** OLD AN:** AN: Hey! I'm back (after experiencing major writer's block and mid-terms week part1). I really hope this next chapter won't be a dissapointment. I'm a bit afraid actually, because the story sort of took off in its own direction. I don't know...hopefully no one is unhappy with the development. I must admit that it is quite stagnant for such a long chapter. Again, SORRY!! But, please review and help me make this story better ^_~ Thanks for reading you guys! You've been positively wonderful.

**Responses**

**Val:** Yup. She managed not to answer a single question. You'll see why this chapter ^_~ I must admit thought, I thought she was irritating but there was no other way to end the chapter...I just kinda got stuck in the same pattern. Hopefully it wasn't annoying ^^ THANKS for readin'

**goldmund:** Heh heh, I'm glad you think mysteries intrigue this fic...I think I kind of slap a whole bunch of information onto you guys this chapter...so I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for thinking this is fantastic (please don't change your mind after reading this chapter). Hopefully I still have a couple of secrets to unveil. ^^ THANKS 

**Kard of Dark:** Hey! Welcome back! Thanks for the postive comment.^_~ Glad you like my dry sense of humor inserted into this fic. So, what do you think? New chap a let down? Hmmm...would it actually be advisable to add in romance for Yahiko? hmmmm....*deep in thought* 

**Iwuzpyschoboiz: **E/k? Hmmmmm....it is on my list of possibilities. Well, hang in there I suppose...let's see where this fic takes itself first. I don't even know how I am going to work in the romance bits of it. Enishi and Kenshin both are such rigid turds...*pulls hair* not fair!! I wish I could have made life easier for myself...but then that would not make it fun for you guys to read, right? Well, thanks for reviewing!! Please tell me what you think of this new chatper! 

**Sheeshasan: **yay! you think this is cool! E/k...E/k...E/k...ahhh!!! like I said, putting romance into this fic and attempting to make it non-cheesy is going to be difficult beyond anything...but i'll try my best! I promise you that I'll try and not to dissapoint you, either way...is that cool? Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**MoonAura: **Heh heh...give Kenshin Tomoe...ah! I have other plans for her to play...as you probably picked up the vibes earlier in the end of chapter 2. Heh heh...its going to be awesome. Don't worry, I like E/k and I will not bash Tomoe's character. ^^ Thanks for reviewing! 

**mihoshi: **Glad you liked it very much! What about this new installation? Granted it isn't as animated as the previous ones but...oh well, tell me what you think please ^^ Thanks for reading! 

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Thanks for your suggestion. Me still very confused. I actually like E/k very much...but when it gets down to it I always feel bad for Kenshin...*sigh* let's see what happens, yeah? Thanks for reading ^_~ Hopefully you'll like this chapter...although I think the name I picked is kinda lame...oh well. 

* * *

** Chapter 2: Questions Finally Answered**

"Misao, I'm going to ask you to part with that" Kaoru protested mock-sternly "Its my favorite pillow" Kaoru lunged herself in Misao's direction, aiming for a tattered blue and orange knit cushion-like pillow. 

"No fair Kaoru, I made it anyway" Misao pouted her lips as Kaoru wrenched the pillow out of Misao¡¦s hands triumphantly. 

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that its _ my _ favorite" Kaoru rolled onto her pack and snuggled her face onto the pillow. Misao flopped over and peered at Kaoru's face seriously. 

"Kaoru" 

"What?" 

"Sorry" Misao's apology caught Kaoru off guard as she turned around to face Misao's suddenly sullen face. 

"For?" Kaoru questioned softly. 

"For everything." Misao pressed her face against the blue and orange and started muttering. "I shouldn't have left you alone that night, Kaoru. I should have, I don't know. I didn't even bother to email you all these years." Kaoru, with grave effort, twisted her face into smiled and patted Misao on her head. 

"Misao. . .don't worry about it. . ." 

"Kaoru, don't force a smile for me, I know you were hurt." Kaoru bit her lip and turned her head away from Misao.

"True, but I. . " Kaoru swallowed hard "I felt so helpless Misao, I could not defend myself. I could not do _anything_. . .I was merely an information seeker, not a combatant. . ." Misao's eyes moistened as she leaned in and hugged Kaoru. 

"You know. . ." Misao began but was waved off by Kaoru. 

"The past ia done with Misao, I don't want to think about it anymore. . .I have enough to deal with in my life as it is" Kaoru fumbled around trying to hide her tears beneath a smile. 

"Aoshi" Misao said abruptly. 

"No" Kaoru's voice was now wrapped in years of hidden bitterness and anger. 

"You really aren't suited for unfriendly demeanors Kaoru-_chan_" emphasized Misao, trying to break the tension in their conversation by smiling. 

"Misao, Aoshi betrayed me. He betrayed us. Did you forget?" Kaoru spoke through gritted teeth. 

"I know you are angry but it _ was _ a good seven or eight years ago," argued Misao, frowning in Kaoru's direction. 

"Nine years. And, well, I hold grudges." Kaoru protested obstinately. 

"Its very childish." Misao's words hit a nerve, a big one. Kaoru's face turned red as she tried to control her temper. 

"And are you telling me that what he did wasn't? Look at you! You ran away and ignored me for nine years. Nine years Misao." Kaoru huffed, Misao fumed. 

"Look" Misao said with finality "As much as it hurts my pride, I'm here now. And I think we should talk." 

"No" Kaoru sat up and made motion to leave the room. 

"You stay right there!" Misao hissed but was ignored by Kaoru. Angered suddenly by Kaoru's cold stubbornness Misao lunged towards Kaoru and caught her off balance. Both tumbled over and started wrestling. 

"Get off me, you have no right to be here" Kaoru caught Misao's arm before being pinned down. 

"No, I have every right to be here. I demand you listen to me and keep an open mind" Kaoru kicked Misao and freed herself. 

"No you don't. Its my life. My past you ruined." Misao tugged at a handful of Kaoru's hair that caused her to flop back down on the bed. During the couple of seconds where Kaoru was trying to re-orient herself Misao grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her onto the floor. 

"Look. I. . ." Misao paused to catch her breath. "I am sorry. But, Kaoru, you have to listen to me. You had to be betrayed. It was the only way" Kaoru raised her head in defiance. 

"Fine. Talk" 

"You promise to stay still?" Misao's relentless graph on Kaoru was beginning to take its toll. 

"Yes" Misao flopped over and Kaoru sat up, rubbing the sore sports on her wrists. 

"I don't know where to start, except with another apology. It really wasn't meant to turn out that way. . ." Kaoru rolled her eyes and was about to say something only to be silenced by Misao. 

"Please let me finish talking. . .at least hear me out first. . ." Misao hung her head. Kaoru sensed the change in her friend's demeanor and kept her mouth shut.

"Well, that day, the day that you know. . . a letter came. We did not tell you this because we knew, first of all, you would not have believed us. It was better that you had us to blame instead of. . . well, other things. . .If you don't believe me, I brought the letter with me, as proof, in my pocket. I know, we should have told you right away but. . . we thought we were protecting you by hiding the truth. Anyway, the only way to get rid of the threat was to turn you out." Misao sucked in her breath "I know I am not making much sense but. . . ." 

"Misao. . ." Kaoru started "I don't want to read the letter, I want to hear from you" Misao glanced up at Kaoru, eyes weary. 

"The letter was from Shiroi Tora" Kaoru's jaw hit the floor. 

"What!" she stammered "What did the infamous tiger want from me?" Eyes wide open with shock Kaoru stared at Misao intently. 

"The letter didn't say. Basically it was the job busted or your life. Obviously we purposely failed our mission and made it seem as if we betrayed you so that we could get you away from this mess." Misao trembled "But now that he and his brother are out of jail, I don't know, I thought I should come and alert you of the truth. Don't hide who you are anymore. . .I'm afraid he might be after you now" Kaoru fingered the letter that Misao produced. 

"This breaks down a lot of the walls that I built around myself, you know that right?" Kaoru sighed, "Let me read this letter and see. . .Just to be sure that you aren't lying to me by dreaming up some far-fetched story. . ." Misao gave Kaoru a wry grin. 

"You go ahead and do that. . "

Kaoru left Misao in her room and entered the kitchen, coffee mug and letter in hand. It has been so long, still the images of that day play themselves vividly in her mind. The turning point, she liked to call it, the day that turned her life around. For better and for worse. She yawned and sat herself down onto the chair next to the kitchen table. 

Maybe her past wasn't as cheerful as everyone else's. No, let's be honest, it wasn't. Kaoru sighed, so much for the vouch of ordinary life. She, Misao and Aoshi were the Oniwabanshu, infamous information gatherers that disappeared and appeared like the whim of the wind. Collecting mostly the dirt behind government proceeding, they strived to perform a little justice here and there for the world. Perhaps, she wasn't sure why, it was monetary woes that involved them with the bad crowd. Kaoru unfolded the letter. Exciting days. The biggest risk of running in that circus was getting caught. If you were caught, your life was over, basically. With your identity exposed you became an open mark. Then, however did she survive her exposure? 

Kaoru cocked her head mid-thought and glanced at the letter. She was shocked at its simplicity. . .

_ She dies if you succeed. _

It was unmistakably the tiger's mark. A blood red and snow white slash mark at the bottom of the page. So nonnegotiable. So direct. Perhaps Misao was right. Maybe her exposure did entitle her some protection. . .But then, how did they know the tiger was after her? Kaoru scratched her head and gazed at the letter. . .

That night they were heading in for the big kill, as predictable as that sounds. If they cracked the headquarter's security they would have unveiled the identities of the largest underground network of criminals, including Shiroi Tora and Akai Ryu. Ah, Kaoru grinned wryly, small wonder they were exposed. . .what got into their heads? Talk about ignorant arrogance. 

Still, the memory of being surrounded by a dozen men in merciless black, watching Aoshi and Misao retreat away into the darkness, burned her mind. Her so-called friends and allies left her to fend for herself. She knew nothing about combat or self defense. It hurt. She was so sure that night was her end. Bruised and unhappy the men let go of her when they were called off by. . .hmmmm, Kaoru rubbed her temples. She didn't quite remember, all she could recall was hearing a harsh voice yell,

"Don"t hurt her, the deal is settled"

Hmmm. . .Kaoru sipped her tepid coffee. Why was she singled out as a mark even before her exposure? The letter did not specify, but she had a sinking feeling that Aoshi and Misao knew more than they let on. The alarm sitting on the counter top chimed two am . . .It was time for bed, but could sleep she now that her past was resurfacing? Kaoru picked up the letter and washed the half empty coffee cup. All these things in her life, they were too confusing to be dealt with at such a time of night. 

Kaoru tiptoed into her bedroom only to be greeted by a wide-awake Misao.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Kaoru demanded, crossing her arms across her check in mock sternness. 

"Well, I had to wait for you. . ." Misao rubbed her nose "Plus, I need to hear from you and find out what is really going on inside your head. ." 

"Well, after having to relieve that horrible experience" Kaoru mouthed sarcastically "I've discovered that a lot of my bitterness has evaporated. . .consider yourself lucky" She grinned slightly at Misao "Now all I have in my mind are questions really. I doubt your story but at the same time the pieces sort of fall into place. But, the only thing that doesn't make sense is this, why was I singled out? Why was I the mark? What did I have that they wanted?" Kaoru gazed intently into Misao's eyes, her stare never wavering. 

"I don't know." Misao dug at her nails. Kaoru narrowed her eyes. 

"Misao, I really don't have time for games. If you know anything, better spit it out now."

"I . . .well, your brothers. . .they were involved on the other side of the game." Silence ensued Misao's statement. Kaoru was, apparently, in shock. She had some clue that her brothers were up to something at that time but didn't except this. Direct involvement? 

"You were caught in between the warring sides. Something had to give. . .Its amazing your family still managed to stay whole" Kaoru glanced up at Misao, who, she noticed, had trouble mouthing her knowledge of the situation. 

"Kaoru," Misao started again "Aoshi had to bargain for your family's life. Since your brothers were of more value to the other side then you were; you had to be exposed. Plus, if they had let you go ahead with your mission, you would have revealed their identities to the public. It was more than imperative to stop you, I suppose. But, even now, I'm not sure why they targeted you especially. What matters most is that you are alive, right? Had the deal not been struck. . .I don't know. . ." Misao sucked in her breath. 

"The most dangerous thing is. . .I don't know. . .no one knows the true identity of the Shiroi Tora and his brother, Akai Ryu. Are they still after you? No one knows." Too shocked to speak, all Kaoru could do was stare are Misao. Her mind processing this information at the highest speed it could muster. 

"Misao," Kaoru urged her friend in the gentlest voice "I appreciate you telling me this. . .but, what bring you here? Why are you here, telling me these things after nine or so years of silence?" 

"We need your help. . .no, _ I _need your help" Misao stammered shakily and heaved a huge breath "Aoshi's gone. I'm not sure but I think they may have gotten him." 

"Misao. . .that is not possible." Kaoru, reluctant as she would like to admit, knew that she cared for her friend. As bitter as she was, she did not want to see either one of them in trouble. "Aoshi was the best amongst us at hiding himself, there's just no way he could have been caught." 

"Well, explain to me this letter then!" Misao thrust another letter at Kaoru forcefully. Kaoru unfolded the crinkled edges of the yellow sheet of paper. Again, the tone was terse and simple 

_ You give in or He Dies. _

"Misao, what do you have to sacrifice?" 

"I don't know!!" Misao held back tears of frustration "Kaoru, I don't know what we could have done! After we let you go we quit that world together. Out of shame really. . . We haven't touched the business in such a long time, I have no idea what they would want with me. . .or with him" Kaoru saw the tears collecting at the edges of Misao's eyes and leaned in to offer her friend a hug. 

"I know I'll regret saying this" Kaoru sighed and tucked Misao's head under her chin "Though I don't know how much help I'll actually be, being out of practice for so long, but. . .I promise you I'll be there for you and help you find Aoshi" 

"Thanks. . ." whispered Misao. 

"Now, give me my pillow and go to bed" Kaoru chided.

"Its my favorite" protested Misao 

"No more arguing" chastised Kaoru "Enough for one night." She snuggled herself underneath her bedcovers and was about to turn off the lights when Misao interrupted her. 

"Kaoru, there is a group of people I'd like you to meet" Misao mouth curved into a small smile when she heard Kaoru's reluctant groan. 

"No more. . .Misao, no more of these odd surprises" 

"A support group" urged Misao "As we like to put it. . .kind of like a sisterhood where we help each other" Kaoru snorted 

"I suppose these are the people that are enlisted on your search party to find Aoshi" 

"No, oops. . . I mean, yes. But, really Kaoru. . . this is important" Kaoru groaned and flipped off the bedside lamp. 

"I'll come Misao, you know I will. But, in the meantime, I don't want my boss to fry my ass tomorrow. . .I gotta go to bed." 

"Okay, night" chimed Misao happily.

"I swear. . .even at times like this you are still bounding around in endless energy" mumbled Kaoru "Good night"

Kaoru flipped the lights off. Her stable future was turned upside down by the arrival of new tenants and the mysterious appearance of her old friend. All this in one evening. . . she did not even want to imagine what life had in store for her tomorrow. 

* * *

**AN:** How is this revised? Like it? Hate it? I apologize for making Aoshi, Misao and Kaoru the Oniwabanshu, I ran out of names and was extremely unoriginal. Well, review and let me know ^_~ Anyway, I apologize for not having new chapters up regularly. Maybe I will make a promise about that sometime *sheepish smile*


	4. Honor Compromised!

** AN:** Okay do not murder me! I plead guilty *ducks objects thrown in her direction* So sorry about this slow updating business! Its just that last semester with orgo chem and cell/molec bio I could not keep up with my time online. Thanks to all that reviewed, my responses are at the end of the chapter ^^ Thanks very much! Here is my new goal ¡V I am going to remove all unnecessary Japanese from this fic. How random huh? But, thanks for reading guys! The story is finally progressing! Whoo hooo~~~ Read and review? 

* * *

** Chapter 3: Honor that was Compromised **

_ A loud clash followed by "UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!!! Do not touch that snooze button! Beep Beep Beep" _

"Not. . .happening. . .not. . .waking. . .up" Kaoru groaned as she tried to pummel her incessantly irritating alarm clock into oblivion. Thanks for the birthday gift Yahiko, a really sincere annoyance, she thought inwardly. "Damn. . ." She yawned, sat up, rubbed her eyes and dove right back into her sheets. "Bed is good. . ." she purred before shutting her eyes. Her door creaked open.

"BUSU!! I have come for revenge!" war-cried Yahiko as he jumped on his half-awake sister. 

"Holy . . . !" Kaoru screamed as Yahiko drove her out of her reverie. Kaoru tried to squirm out of Yahiko's grip and bumped into another sleeping figure. 

"Get off me!!" The sleepy figure protested in annoyance. 

"Kaoru, you have someone else on your bed?" Yahiko teased half-mockingly. "Naughty. . ." He grinned as Kaoru pouted in defense and leapt on him to commence yet another tickle fest. 

"Its. . ouch, stop tickling me. . .its my high school friend Misao, who is a . . . crap, I'm going to get you for doing that. . . Misao is a GIRL!" Kaoru successfully wormed her way out of Yahiko's grip but tripped over herself and fell on the still cranky Misao. 

"Oh! You are lesbian then?" Yahiko concluded, only to receive an aggressive kick in the stomach by Kaoru. 

"YAHIKO!!" Kaoru bellowed; her face red and puffy from frustration. 

"Kaoru! I'm still trying to sleep here!" growled Misao who finally opened her eyes and beheld a half laughing, half disgruntled Kaoru with a clearly amused Yahiko. Why, Misao's eyes twinkled, why not join the fun? 

"OW! Hey" protested Yahiko as Kaoru and Misao grabbed him from the behind and pinned him onto the bed "Hey! No fair! Two against one!" 

"Life is unfair, get used to it" laughed Kaoru. 

"Um. . ." Sano scratched his head as he poked his head through the bedroom door and observed Yahiko laugh involuntarily as Kaoru mercilessly tickled him. He had come to wake Kaoru. Sano chuckled; he had not seen her in such high spirits for a long while. He scratched his head and hummed, hmm. . . why, why not? 

"Mornin'!!" shouted Sano as he jumped onto the tangled mess of laughing bodies. 

"Ahh! Sano! Get off! Get off!" screamed Kaoru as she dove behind Misao for cover. 

"The tables have turned!" exclaimed Yahiko triumphantly as he and Sano successfully trapped Kaoru and Misao. 

Hearing the noise coming from Kaoru's room, Enishi nudged Kenshin, who was characteristically hard at work in the kitchen. 

"You go check on them" Enishi murmured, offhandedly. 

"You go." Kenshin retorted, not paying attention to his surroundings, only to that extremely difficult burnt edge on a sunny side up egg that refused to cooperate. When Enishi didn't answer him, Kenshin lightly shoved his friend. "Look, You're not doing anything, if you are so concerned about the noise, you go. I'm working here" 

"I swear. You and your domestic fetishes, you really haven't changed at all since . . ." Enishi muttered underneath his breath. Kenshin caught this and threw Enishi a stern glance. 

"Once again, I will have to ask you not to bring up. . ." he was cut off by Enishi turning his back and waving him off. 

"All right, I won't say a thing." A moment of silence fell upon the two and was broken by a loud crash emitted from Kaoru's room. Enishi rolled his eyes, "I think I will go check on what is up in that room"

Enishi stuck his head into Kaoru's room and, if he weren't such a reserved person, the sight before him would have caused earth-shattering laughter. Misao held Sano by his hair while Kaoru attempted to pin him down only to be firmly gripped on the waist by Yahiko. These people really are odd, Enishi thought as he scratched his head slightly. He approached the bed silently. Those on the bed were too absorbed in attacking each other that they did not take notice of his approach. Enishi stood by the bed, glancing down at them wordlessly. Kaoru chose this inopportune time to free herself from Yahiko and lost her balance, tumbling directly towards Enishi. 

She yelped as she toppled off the bed. Enishi watched, making no move to break her fall when suddenly he felt a firm grasp pull him off balance. Wham. His face made an extremely ungraceful contact with. . .hmmmmm, with something that was definitely too soft to be the floor. 

Enishi peered up and beheld Sano's face, red from holding in laughter. He glanced over and Kaoru's fuming visage came into full view. He frowned back at her. He still did not understand what of his actions earned a frown, as far as he was concerned, she caused him to fall. He had more right than her to be angry. Then, he glanced down. Ahhhhh. A moment of enlightenment; he apparently made quite an awkward impact with Kaoru's erm. . .chest area. 

"Good Morning Enishi" Kaoru spoke through gritted teeth, crossing her arms and turning her head furiously in the other direction. 

"Good Morning" replied Enishi, almost without emotion. Though, if you searched his face hard enough, you could find a smidgen of blush tinting his cheeks. 

"Uh. . .Mornin' Enishi" smirked Sano as he disentangled himself from Misao and Yahiko who all looked as if they were really to explode with laughter "Sleep well last night?"

Enishi merely huffed in response. Kaoru, sensing the iciness of his demeanor, shoved him rather harshly. 

"What is this? Too good to apologize for shoving your face into a girl's um. . .chest" Kaoru spoke, her face reddening. 

"I didn't fall off the bed and drag an innocent bystander down onto the floor with me, now did I?"Enishi spoke haughtily. 

"You!" Kaoru barred her teeth "Its my.. . .that was my, my _honor_ you compromised!" Upon hearing these words, even the most composed Enishi had to try really hard to stifle a snicker. 

"Enishi nii-san has somewhat hit the mark you know. . ." Yahiko grinned, adding oil to the already blazing flame of Kaoru's anger. "Had you not fallen off the bed your, uh,_ honor_" Yahiko held in his grin as he emphasized the word "would not have been compromised" 

Nii-san? Enishi stole a quick glance at the clearly bemused Yahiko. He has not heard such an endearment attached to his name since, well, since he could remember. 

"From the way I see it" Sano reasoned in half seriousness, "Enishi here got the raw end of the deal. He had to come into direct contact with your tomboy boobs. I don't know many men brave enough to accomplish such a feat and live to tell the tale"

"Screw you all!" Kaoru's face, now burning red with anger and embarrassment, was contorted into a frown so large that even Bongo the clown would have been proud. 

"No apology?" Asked Yahiko, knowing full well this would greatly provoke his sister. 

"Hmph. . ."Kaoru faced Enishi and starting speaking in mock sincerity, shocking everyone present in the room "I apologize," she paused. "I am sorry that your precious face had to come into contact with, what was it? Oh yeah, my _tomboy boobs_." Kaoru scowled. Enishi crossed his eyebrows and returned the scowl full force. 

Oops, thought Yahiko sheepishly, shouldn't have done that. 

"Anyway,"interrupted Sano cheerfully "Now that we are all on a friendly footing, let's go see about breakfast"

"Breakfast! Oh Crap!" exclaimed Kaoru, forgetting completely her current row with Enishi "I didn't have time. . ." She hurried to get up, only to trip over the still-fuming Enishi. Once again, she fell. This time, her face made full impact with something. . . uh oh. . .something that definitely was too soft to be the floor. 

A pregnant silence ensued the fall. Everyone, except for the aforementioned fuming and somewhat embarrassed persons, tried especially hard to contain their laughter. 

one . . .

two. . .

three...

Yahiko was the first to break the quiet, his insides aching due to uncontrollable laughter. Misao and soon Sano joined in and the room was encompassed in unchecked laughter. 

"Lil' Sis, ha ha ha . . .seeing as you've now compromised Enishi's. . .uh, how did you word it again? _honor_, I'd like to call it even" Sano, who knew very well both the person whose fatal blunder caused such hilarity and the person whose face, up until now, never lost its composure, vowed he would never let either one of them forget this moment or live it down. 

Kaoru's face was so hot you could have fried one of those eggs Kenshin was tackling with earlier between her shocked eyes and gaping mouth. 

Enishi was in so much shock that none of this registered in his mind other than the fact that this, this girl who he had just met the evening before had just. . .just. . . although he did not mean bumping into her in the first place now. . . now. . . A deeper shade of red crept across his face. 

"I. . .er. . ." Kaoru stammered, her voice now genuinely sincere "I. . .really did not mean to. . .uh, you know. . .bump into your. . . your. . ." 

"Crotch?" Misao, who barely was able to sit up straight finished Kaoru's sentence for her. A couple milliseconds after the fatal word was uttered, an earth shattering exclamation could be heard emanating from Kaoru's mouth. 

"MISAO! YOU PERVERT!" I did not do that! Kaoru felt like ramming her head against the wall for waking up this morning, I did not do that!! 

"Actually," Yahiko stated, tears of mirth streaming down his face, "You technically are the pervert, seeing as you just. . ." Yahiko's never got a chance to finish his sentence as Kaoru lunged toward him. 

"Whoa, little missy sure is pissed off today. Good job Enishi" commented Sano. Enishi, still seated on the floor, gave Sano a death glare that shut him up promptly. 

Kenshin, after hearing all the commotion, shrugged and consoled himself. At least this mess was not occurring where he was. He admired at the breakfast he prepared with satisfaction. Even after so long, his abilities in the kitchen have not waned in the least. Although, he frowned as his eyes caught side of the black edge aligning the sunny side up he was wrestling with earlier, it would have been better if the eggs were a little less well done. Damn frying pan. He felt a little icky, having not taken a shower a night or two beforehand. He set the table and untied his hair. 

"Breakfast is ready" he called, hoping some sane person in the room would hear him. Now, a more pressing matter, where did Sano's sister say that the shower was? 

Misao bounded out of the room, accompanied by Yahiko, who was still whipping stray tears off his face. Sano followed suit, breathing heavily to regain his composure. Kaoru and Enishi glared at each other, neither willing to break the silence. 

"Wow! Kenshin never lost his touch, did he?" Sano grabbed the not so delicately fried egg and toast. 

"That he never did" commented Enishi, as he sat down beside his former companion remembering better days. 

"I wonder where that idiot is?" Sano mused aloud. Enishi shrugged his shoulders and returned to his already cold breakfast. 

"Its 10 already sis, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"Yahiko shouted, his voice muffled by the cheese toast half stuffed into his mouth. 

Ten!? Oh no! Kaoru's mind raced, she needed to be in the office in another 30 minutes, at the very very latest. What would Saito do if she was late? Oh no. . .

"Dammnit you guys, my boss is really going to murder me this time! I'm going to take a quick shower! Yahiko, grab something for me and wrap it quickly" Kaoru demanded and she rushed into the sole bathroom of the apartment, quickly slipped out her clothes, stepped into the shower and grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo. 

Kenshin was happily shampooing his hair when suddenly, a dark haired figure snatched the bottle of lavender scented shampoo he was enjoying so much out of his hands. His eyes winded considerably when he realized who this figure was. Kenshin tapped the figure lightly on the shoulder and stated, ever so calmly, 

"I believe I was using that" 

Kaoru whipped around. Her mind instantly reverted to blankness. The only words that came to her mind was,

"Oh. My. God" She slowly placed the bottle of shampoo back into Kenshin's hands and stepped out of the shower, controlling her breathing. The beat of her heart drowned out everything. The scene that happened seconds ago slowly replayed itself in her mind as she tried to steady her breathing. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screeched as she gathered her towel and bolted out of the bathroom. Kenshin stood there, holding the shampoo, utterly confused at Kaoru's actions. What a weird one, he thought, nice body though. He smirked as he returned to shampooing his hair. 

"So I gather that Kenshin was taking a shower then?" Hearing Kaoru's screem, Sano answered his own question by commenting offhandedly to Enishi, who carried an odd and unreadable facial expression. No need to tell the rest of the crew what happened. Misao looked as if she was going to die. Yahiko knew that this morning's events were to be forever his leverage against his older sister. 

"Is she always like this?" Enishi inquired to a bemused Sano.

"No, not exactly. Although it is amusing to watch her so flustered." Under his breath, Sano muttered "Even more so to watch you loose your well kept composure." Enishi rolled his eyes.

"For your information, I heard that" 

In a matter of a mere five minutes, Kaoru had finished dressing and was ready for her speed drive to work. Her red face, flushed from the morning's events, provided a stark contrast with her midnight blue work outfit. 

"Yahiko, I'm ready, let's go!" Kaoru stormed into the dinning room, completely ignoring the odd combination of people who were currently polishing off Kenshin's well-cooked breakfast. 

"All right, all right I'm coming" protested Yahiko, who disliked being ordered around but was willing to put up with it in light of current circumstances. "Oh yeah, your breakfast" Yahiko tossed a wrapped sandwich at Kaoru. 

"Thanks dork" She retorted, then got down to business. 

"Sano," Kaoru slapped the back of her brother's head lightly "In the cabinet right beside the fridge are the pills you _have_ to take for your hangover. No pouting. Chances are I am going to be late tonight because my boss will tax me with overtime for being late. So, don't wait up for me tonight. Show everyone where the stuff is and call me if you need anything." 

"Yes mother" replied Sano, acting like a good five year old. 

"Watch it" Karou's voice had a dangerous tone to it. 

"Have fun at work!" Misao waved cheerfully. Upon hearing her friend's voice, Kaoru whipped around. 

"I almost forgot! The spare keys are in the drawer under the telephone in the kitchen. Misao, get one for yourself and uh. . .you too Yukishiro-san, don't forget" By the way Kaoru's face flushed when she spoke Enishi's name, one knew that this incident was going to hover around for a while. 

Kaoru jammed her keys into her Honda, the blasted car wouldn't start!

"Whoa, clam down sis, clam down. You're going to kill the car" Yahiko tried the easiest method he could think of to get his sister to cool off. "Don't crack" 

"I swear, if _one more thing goes wrong today_" Kaoru breathed murderously. Luckily the car started, as if it heard her warning and did not want to get on her bad side. 

"Sheesh, you really got up on the wrong side of the bed today" commented Yahiko, as he buckled himself in. 

"More like fell out of it" Kaoru retorted. Seeing that Kaoru had not lost her head (or her humor) completely, Yahiko relaxed. 

"You've regained your sense or humor sis" Yahiko grinned, his face turned serious "I think we will be needing it" As soon as he spoke those words, his mischievous grin returned. 

"Whatever. . ." Too absorbed in driving (in addition to all the things that are on her mind), Kaoru did not notice the slight change in Yahiko's demeanor. Perhaps it was better that she noticed nothing, a moment of calmness was needed for both. 

"Well, you're here" Kaoru stopped the car and Yahiko slid out, grabbing his books. 

"Don't overwork yourself" Yahiko grinned "There's no _honor_ in that" Kaoru scrunched her nose. 

"Do try to have a better day than mine" Kaoru remarked before rushing off to beat the 10:30 deadline to work. 

Shit, Kaoru's face was grim when she saw the clock above her boss' office door. 10:45. Kaoru could think of nothing but her boss' negative reaction. Shit. Shit. Shit and more shit. Hope I won't get fired for this. She sighed and braced herself for this morning's harsh reprimand but much to her surprise, nothing came. The office was unusually quiet. Kaoru scratched the back of her nape as she glanced around. This is a bit out of sorts, she mused as she sat down on her desk. 

"Kamiya-san!" A somewhat carefree voice interrupted her shock. 

"Seta-san! Good morning!" Kaoru smiled as she saw her ever-cheerful comrade-in-suffering. "Do you mind telling me what is going on? Why isn't Saitou yelling at me for being an irresponsible employee and coming in late?" Soujiro flashed his famous smile and leaned in to whisper a message for Kaoru to hear. 

"He. . .took . . .the. . . day. . . off" As soon as the meaning of those words registered in her mind, Kaoru leapt out of her chair in sheer joy. 

"I'm free! Finally! I'm free! I'm free! I can't believe it! After that ordeal this morning..." Kaoru couldn't help chanting. Yes! Finally, after all that commotion in the morning, something was going right in her life. Then, as an afterthought she asked, "Wait. . .its not like him to miss a day of work, do you have any idea what is going on?" Soujirou only shook his head in response. 

"I have no idea, really, he sort of left the office abruptly soon after you did last night. Well," Soujirou's voice turned sarcastic "Not before leaving the test results of company's new product for me to go through" Soujirou shook his head. "You were really lucky to have bolted out so soon" Kaoru nodded as if symphasizing with her co-worker. 

"Does this mean that we get the day off?" Kaoru asked, a little disbelievingly. 

"Huh, I suppose that does mean that we do" Soujirou hummed happily and rearranged a couple of things on his desk. "Well, I guess this means that I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a go. . " 

"Wait!" Kaoru interrupted Soujirou suddenly"I almost forgot! I said I was going to treat you to dinner or a meal or something if you covered for me last night. Since you did and we have the day off, are you free for lunch?" Kaoru could not conceal the blush rising onto her face. Even though this was not an official date, she had not really had much experience in asking another man out to do anything. 

"S..Sure" stammered a surprised Soujirou, who also seemed to have forgotten their previous unofficial agreement "Why not? Its practically lunch time anyway." Kaoru smiled warmly in response. 

"Where to?" She asked before adding quickly "I really have not been out for a meal in a while, so I am not quite sure of what restaurants are good and. . ." She trailed off, feeling her face get a little warm for the umpteenth time this day. 

"I am not quite sure myself either" Soujirou replied amicably "Why don't we just take a walk around the neighborhood and see what's available?" Kaoru nodded happily. 

Kaoru stretched as she followed Soujirou out of the office, this is exactly what I needed, she mused, a nice long time alone, with a friend who doesn't know much about me. Being away from all that commotion. Ah, what peace! She was ushered into the elevator by Soujirou, the sandwich from breakfast sitting forgotten in her handbag. 

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to end this chapter so abruptly, I could not bring myself to write anymore. See? There is the date that I promised a many months ago (occurring in the next chapter!) It took a little while for me to write the embarrassing moments in this chapter because I did not want to make them way of the mark and too absurd. Heh *sheepish smile* Did I succeed? Review and tell me! For all you that clicked onto this story, thanks a bunch! I never thought it would be enjoyable.^_~. Yes! You _will_ be meeting Tomoe and Megumi soon, in the chapter after the next. That is my plan. Thanks again! 

** Reader Responses **

** CurlsofSerenity** Keep guessing! For my part, I cannot tell you. About the Aoshi part, I reworded it because I didn't think it was very clear but...nothing was stated for sure, right? Misao was only thinking about what could have happened. Oh well, look! I'm giving it away again *Bashes own head* Thanks for readin~ Hope you liked this chapter! 

**Tsugoi Kakarlena** You think this is really good? Wow. I'm really really flattered ^_^ Heh heh, I didn't really update soon but, yeah, at least I updated! Thanks for readin' hope the new chapter was up to your expectations. 

** l3al3yanime** Yeah, they were sort of unwittingly on different sides. *Sigh* Wish I could write fast enough to get all my thoughts down. But, I suppose that's the disadvantage of writing during college, I'm usually too busy to do anything other than studying and sleeping. 

** lynxxie** Another E/K fic supporter? Oh man, what am I gonig to do? Oh well, let's see this story unfold togehter, yeah? I sort of have an idea for the outcome but since I did not touch it for so long I am no longer sure of what to do anymore. It _would_ be nice to have a different pairing. Ahhh. Anyhow, thanks for reading! 

** JustMe** TWO reviews from you! In caps too! Wow, am I flattered. ^_~ I promise you I will finish it (uh, not anytime soon though) *hides in embarassment* Thanks and please keep reading^^ 

**Silver Goddess!** You like? Yeah! You're awesome! Heh...how about this chapter? I'm sorry to keep you guys constantly uncertain of when the next chapter will appear. Okay, after I find out my schedule for next semester, I'll set up a schedule and update reguarly. ^_~ Thanks so much for reading!

** IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06 ** Actually, I updated only after reading your review *sheepish smile* I was really surprised someone was still reading this fic. So, I supposed, not good to keep people hanging, right? Heh. So, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading! 

Till Next Time ~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Lunch with a Mission

**AN:** I am back! Sorry to make you guys wait. . .College man, college is not a place where time can be spent idly (even if for a fun and relaxing cause). Ugh. This story is really tough to iron out. I want to be specific and lay out the grounds for bigger things. BUT, that slows down the pace of the fic. Sorry if things still do not roll in motion. What do you think? Is a worthy sacrifice? I wonder if that is why not a lot of people take to this fic. Perhaps it is the unpredictable updating frequency! Well, that, my friends, is about to change. If feedback for this chapter is positive, I promise to update weekly. But, regardless of feedback quality/quantity, I promise this fic will be finished. It will be. You can, at least, hold me accountable to that. Once again, this chapter is a talking chapter.  
  
Sorry to blab for so long about that. . .now, onward ho  
  
**Chapter 5: Lunch with a Mission**  
  
Kaoru observed the humdrum of life and she and Soujirou sat down in a coffee shop not to far from their office. A woman chased her daughter, pausing slightly to catch her breath before taking off again. Leaves gathered at the corner of the road, autumn had arrived without Kaoru's noticing. Leading busy lives and having little money to spare, neither one of them knew any good restaurants nearby so they settled for a quaint and quiet coffee shop at the corner of the street across from their office.  
  
"What do you want?" Soujirou asked, folding the menu back onto the table.  
  
"Its been a while since I've eaten out," Kaoru mused aloud, "I really have no idea." She fingered the frayed edges of her menu.  
  
"Me too," Soujirou grinned sheepishly. "Ever since I began working for Saitou, life has been way too busy for me to think about anything else."  
  
"Cheers to that," replied Kaoru sarcastically. "You know what I've been craving?"  
  
"Hmm?" Soujirou scratched the back of his head and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Chocolate. Something with an insane amount of chocolate on and in it"  
  
"Women really like chocolate, don't they?" Soujirou remarked innocently. Hearing his reply, Kaoru scowled indignantly.  
  
"Chocolate tastes good. Besides, I can't, for the life of me, imagine why men don't enjoy it as much as we womenfolk do. . . sheesh, how dare you imply that I am typical!" Kaoru half jokingly creased her brow and retorted.  
  
"Ah ha ha. . ." Soujirou was definitely not used to such light hearted and carefree conversation. How long has it been since he last relaxed and just chatted with someone? He could not remember. Not that this would last for long. . .Damn Saitou. Damn the company. Damn the two people who escaped from jail. Saitou sort of gave him the day off, Soujirou snorted, 'a day off' was a concept that Saitou did not understand. Saitou said something about Kaoru, but he really did not remember what was uttered. What was he doing here with her anyway? Uncharacteristic of him, he decided to enjoy this short little break he received. Take a plunge, what could hurt?  
  
"Seta-san? Hullo?" Kaoru waved her hands in front of Soujirou and he blinked suddenly. "Are you okay? You were spacing out for awhile"  
  
"Ah, sorry about that, a couple of things were bothering me."  
  
"Oh. Hmmm. . . no pressure to share," Kaoru grinned good naturedly. "Everyone needs their alone time. I don't even remember when I last had time to myself. I've been so busy lately, thanks to my lovely family and job."

"Thanks," Soujirou smiled, somewhat grateful for her understanding but still troubled by his thoughts.  
  
"Can I take your order?" interrupted a waiter.  
  
"I. . ." Kaoru scratched her head "I would like a cup of mocha, the chocolate cheese cake and. . ."  
  
"A cheeseburger" Soujirou chimed in "We'll both have the same thing" He smiled as the waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
"Hmmm. . .such healthy food and what a weird combination too, might I add," Kaoru grinned. "The last time I ate trash like this was in college, when I had no choice because the menu was already decided by campus dining services."  
  
"True, but what is wrong with having some fun from time to time?"  
  
"Very very true," Kaoru nodded her head solemnly. "Fun is definitely underrated." Their conversation was interrupted by the simultaneously ringing of two cell phones. The duo looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Looks like our lives are demanding our attention," Kaoru grabbed her cell phone and jumped out of her seat. "Excuse me for a minute."  
  
"Same here," Soujirou nodded courteously while pulling his phone out from his back pocket. He flipped open his phone, oh great, Saitou. Caller ID should never have been invented.  
  
"Seta Soujirou speaking," he mustered in his usual professional voice.  
  
"Lazy bum," a disgruntled voice commented from the other end.  
  
"Thank you," Soujirou answered pleasantly. He could just sense the eye rolling on the other end of phone. "Is everything going along as planned?"  
  
"No." The simple reply worried Soujirou. "We still haven't been able to contact either the Red Dragon or the White Tiger."  
  
"I see. Small wonder considering we still have no idea who they really are." Saitou grunted at Soujirou's response.  
  
"Don't you get smart on me."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And wipe that fake smile off your face; I can practically hear it on the phone."  
  
"Ah...yes sir." Soujirou winced and wiped the sweat drop off the back of his head.  
  
"I need you back in the office by the end of this hour. We need to find the remaining members of the broken Oniwabanshu," Saitou commanded as he drew in a breath from his cigarette.  
  
"What for?" He had heard of this group of information gatherers before. Didn't they disband already?  
  
"They were the only ones who ever came close enough to exposing the dirt on the dragon and the tiger," Saitou spoke as he watched his cigarette smoke curl as it snaked towards the ceiling. "You are too a slow, boy."  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, I seem to remember something like that," Soujirou scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore Saitou's snide comments.  
  
"Yes, one of them was especially talented. You know who I am referring to, the one who was caught."  
  
"Oh," Soujirou's eyes widened in realization as he remembered Saitou's words at the beginning of his term with the company.  
  
"Took you long enough," Saitou grunted, "you need to get their assistance. I don't think I need to instruct you more."  
  
"I understand. But, what if," before Soujirou could finish his sentence Saitou cut in.  
  
"No uncertainties, just do as I say."  
  
"That was not my concern," Soujirou smiled, "I was wondering if the other side has gotten to her already?"  
  
"We will just have to see, won't we?" Without another word Saitou hung up, leaving a slightly troubled Soujirou staring at his cell phone. This line of work really wasn't pleasant, sighed Soujirou. At least he had his cheeseburger to enjoy, if anything.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru glanced at her phone. Why oh why do people have the ability to block Caller ID? Really makes the game of receiving phone calls unfair. . .  
  
"Kaoru" chimed a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi Misao" grumbled Kaoru "I was just about to enjoy a wonderful meal with superbly cute company, oh, I didn't mean say that. . ." Kaoru's face turned beet red as Misao burst into laughter.  
  
"You slipped! Freudian slip! Freudian slip! Freudian slip! Cute guy eh? Ha ha. . . Anyway, I need you to meet me by the end of this hour."  
  
"I'm on my lunch break," protested Kaoru. A fine, peaceful day interrupted. She had such good company too. No wonder people always tell her she had no change at marriage or a meaningful relationship. No life. Yup, she has no life of her own to speak of.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let you off even if you whine," Misao grinned when she heard Kaoru sigh in defeat.  
  
"When and where exactly?" Kaoru cursed her predicament as she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and copied down Misao's instructions.  
  
"Seta-san," Kaoru tapped Soujirou's shoulders "I'm sorry but I have to run soon," she smiled sheepishly. "My friend's emergency demands my presence."  
  
"Me too," he inclined his head and played with his hands, his mind still on the conversation that occurred not too long ago with Saitou, "our boss called."  
  
"Well," Kaoru made a face, "let's at least enjoy whatever lunch time we have left." She grinned and pointed at the pile of food in front of their faces. Soujirou nodded, so this was the girl. He should have known earlier. Why else did Saitou, the man who harbored a great resentment for all MBA majors, hire her? That damn, sly man knew all along. Soujirou rubbed his temples. This was going to be a difficult conversation to start and end.  
  
"Kamiya-san," Soujirou prodded his cheese cake silently.  
  
"Hmm?" Kaoru replied half-heartedly, completely focused on the ketchup mark on her shirt. She hated ketchup stains, especially ones on new, white blouses.  
  
"Kamiya-san," breathe Soujirou, you can do this, wipe that serious look off your face and put on that emotionless smile. Good, breathe, ready to go now. "Have you ever heard of the Oniwabanshu?"  
  
The flash of bewilderment on Kaoru's face did not escape Soujirou's eyes as she quickly tried to hide her shock by taking a sip of mocha.  
  
"Hmmm, afraid not. I'm quite out of touch with the going-ons of the world. Are they popular nowadays?" Soujirou did not miss the carefully crafted implications of her question.  
  
"Could say so, you know. The leading lady, she's become quite a sensation since their break up."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows and took a bite out of her burger. "How so?"  
  
"The uproar that their breakup ended has resurfaced." Soujirou cupped his coffee. Kaoru frowned.  
  
"Really, has anything changed since?"  
  
"I don't know all that much. . ." Soujirou trailed off, trying to avoid the larger issue looming over both their heads.  
  
"Come on, neither one of us has much time to dilly dally. Let's stop playing this game of pretence and get straight to the point. What do you want from me?" Soujirou smiled, his tact succeeded. Saitou would have been proud.  
  
"Since you just openly admitted to me that you know something about and may possibly be directly related to the Oniwabanshu, I am requesting your assistance"  
  
Dammit! Kaoru knew she should not have let her impatience get the better of her. This always happens; her lack of patience caused, oh, who knew, how many mishaps? Damn.  
  
"A request can still be refused," Kaoru smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Perhaps, if the conditions were elucidated, the person in question may change her mind."  
  
Soujirou smiled, this was going along exactly as he and Saitou planned.  
  
Kaoru fidgeted. So maybe she was getting a little nervous. Who wouldn't? The identity that she spent the last nine years trying to forget and hide was uncovered and coming back to haunt her in the last 24 hours. Remember who you were, Kaoru. Even though so much has changed, you can still play that part and succeed. You cannot be taken advantage of. Remember what Misao said last night. This time, its not just your life on the line, your family, the people you care about, are also involved. Breathe and smile Kaoru, breathe and smile to protect what is important to you.  
  
"I have to know one thing before anything else is said," an uncharacteristically cold gaze met Soujirou, "whose side are you standing on?"  
  
"Nobody's actually," replied Soujirou good naturally, seeing as Kaoru was finally willing to listen, "we're neutral."  
  
"Don't lie," Kaoru shot Soujirou a strong stare, "everyone plays a part in this game."  
  
"I. . ." Soujirou racked his brains, what was he to say to that? Should he tell her everything? How much information was he willing to share? Seeing Soujirou's hesitation, Kaoru decided to prod him on some more.  
  
"I am not going to risk the well being of people I care about for some hazy cause. You have to be crystal clear and tell me your objectives. Otherwise, I will walk away right now." Seeing the seriousness in Kaoru's countenance, Soujirou sighed.  
  
"We need you to catch the tiger and dragon." Hearing Soujirou's response, Kaoru threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"No way. You know what happened to me last time I tried to do that. No way."  
  
"It's different this time," protested Soujirou.  
  
"Oh really?" Kaoru raised her questioning brows, "care to enlighten me?"  
  
"We need you to contact them to prevent them from returning to the side that they were working for before this all happened," Soujirou scratched the backside of his head.  
  
"Exactly why is their return to their old alliance a threat to your cause?" Kaoru was not going to buy a half answer from Soujirou. She needed to get as much information out of him as she could.  
  
"This may sound odd," chuckled Soujirou, "but, ever since the beginning, we all were, and still are being manipulated by one man, playing the part of an archetypal villain. This man, whose name I cannot mention in any public venue, was the reason why the pair became who they were. They worked for him and put their loyalty and faith into his cause but were completely unaware of what he aspired to do. You do know what he sought to do?"  
  
"Same thing the Oniwabanshu attempted to do," replied Kaoru, her usual smile replaced by a contemplative frown, "to deliver justice to the people in power. Ugh, this sounds so robin hood-ish. So so silly. . ."  
  
"Not exactly," Soujirou cocked his head and swirled the mocha around in his cup "The Oniwabanshu, please correct me if I am wrong, attempted to replace evil with good."  
  
"Uh huh, that was the plan," nodded Kaoru in agreement, her thoughts still occupied with how naïve her cause was.  
  
"Yes, to fight for goodness. This man, however, is doing the exact opposite. He says he is delivering justice to those in power, which is how he got the tiger and dragon to work for him. In reality, he is seeking to place himself into the position of power."  
  
"Okay, so he does what most politicians do. What is wrong with that?" Soujirou bit his lip in frustration, did she just not get it?  
  
"This is a selfish man Kaoru, having him in power will be worse than anyone society has experienced before. You know what is capable of doing. He will not hesitate to do so if anyone gets in his way."  
  
"He really is the typical villain, isn't he?" Kaoru sighed; she knew full well what Soujirou was saying.  
  
"Yes, he is," Soujirou frowned, "which is why we have to try and stop him. Conflict between people of our kind is different; at least we adhered to the rules of morality, brotherhood and loyalty. This man didn't, by giving the the tiger and the dragon to the police, he betrayed all of our unsaid rules in order to save himself."  
  
"That's what happened!? I should have known. Those two could not have been caught, they were too good. I understand. The man brings a whole new definition to 'evil' in practice, right?" Kaoru lowered her head, all this drama! In one day too!  
  
"Will you assist us?" Soujirou asked gently.  
  
"Let me think it over," Kaoru tapped the table lightly, "I really need to think this over. Unlike before, I cannot play this game with no strings attached. There is a lot at stake here. Please give me some time."  
  
"You have until tomorrow morning to give me an answer," Soujirou nodded his head in ascension as he handed her a piece of paper, "call this number and ask for the wolf."  
  
"What is with these people and animal nicknames? We got a wolf, a tiger and a dragon on our hands!" Kaoru exclaimed aloud, earning a grin from Soujirou.  
  
"I have no idea either, perhaps it is a fetish?" Kaoru had to laugh to Soujirou's reply.  
  
"All right, you have my word," Kaoru tossed placed some money on the table as she stood up. "I really need to get out of here before my friend murders me."  
  
"Thank you, Kamiya-san," Soujirou bowed respectfully only to earn a small punch on the back by Kaoru.  
  
"Ugh, Kaoru to you now, you know too much about my past to still address me as 'Kamiya'"  
  
Soujirou watched her retreating figure and smiled. Maybe things will not be too bad. If they had her on their side, maybe. . .maybe there is still hope.

* * *

**AN: **Yup, motionless talking. Blah blah blah. Sorry about that. This conversation HAD to happen sometime. I just decided it to be this chapter. I already have part of the next chapter written. Yes, a lot of action and excitement! Whoo hoo  
  
_**Sneak plot preview**_: Kaoru finally meets Tomoe and Megumi.   
  
Stay tuned for more (posted next week, hopefully)  
  
**Reader Shout outs**

** Kitsune KeNsHiN**: heh heh. . . did I lie again? Did I say Megumi and Tomoe will appear in this chapter? Sorry. You can hit me on the head now. But, one thing is for sure, they are going to appear in the next installment. Next week too, if I can pull it off. Thanks for the positive feedback. Greatly appreciated. Really really. Well, at least I delivered the semi- date, didn't I? (didn't lie about that part) ;; Do you think there should be more of this serious randomness?  
  
**Jen**: You love my story? Whoa, I'm flattered. I kept on wondering if it was a good idea to stick Kaoru into all those sticky situations. I wondered if it would have been overkill to put all those blunders into one chapter. Seems like you thought it was fine Thanks! Love square? Really? Hmmm. . . as of this point, the pairing will not be the focus of my writing (on w/the plot!! on w/the plot!!). I am, however, contemplating a 'moment' next chapter. You know, one of those heart to heart sessions where Kaoru debates her problem aloud with someone. Who do you think it should be? There is a wealth of choices. Soujirou, however, is not among them though.   
  
**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model**: Whoa! [Tries to run away from the tackle but still gets socked in the head] Sorry about the late update (like I said to Jen, I'm glad you don't think that multitude of blunders was overkill for one chapter). I had a good laugh when the idea came to my head Ha ha, lurking. I do that as well. How do you think this 'dinner' went? A lot of talking, yes, I know. I really wanted to kick the plot into motion. Its so hard to do when I have so many ideas in mind. Another idea for next chapter, get Kaoru into some combat! What do you think?  
  
**Tigerrelly**: Yeah! You love it! Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about the existence of this fic, I am not a good person about updating. I hope this chapter lives up to that 'love' standard That is about to change, like I said. Once a week! Heh heh.  
  
**Kuroiamaya ((lazy...)):** Yeah, your's was the reaction I coveted! I hoped someone would burst out laughing, and you did! Thanks!! [hugs tightly] Interesting pairing suggestion. Heh heh. . . I will put it in the back of my mind.  
  
**Satora Bonai:** Yeah! You laughed too! (all you laughers rock) Yup, if you didn't notice, I love to mess with characters I like. This chapter wasn't as light-hearted as I wished it to be, but, at least it contained some sou/kao moments, right? Next chapter will definitely be more fun. I hope to at least have some genki Misao moments followed by a soulful Kaoru and someone who I have yet to decide moment. Thanks!


End file.
